Wireless handsets are common devices used in communication systems such as cell phones, PDAs, and VoIP phones. Such handsets typically include radio technology to access a given wireless system. For example, a cell phone handset must include wireless technology to access one of the cellular system standards, and a VoIP handset must include wireless technology that can access the Internet.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.